2019-20 Alaskan Arctic Cyclone Season
The 2019-20 is an annual event of polar cyclone formation. While formation is more typical from September to March, the formation of 01A (Acton) in July proves that polar cyclone formation is possible at any time of the year. Timeline ImageSize = width:750 height:350 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:35 top:78 columnwidth:170 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2019 till:31/03/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:PD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:(Sub)polar_depression id:PS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:(Sub)polar_storm id:P1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_polar_cyclone id:P2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_polar_cyclone id:P3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_polar_cyclone id:P4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_polar_cyclone id:P5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_polar_cyclone id:P6 value:rgb(0.98,0,0) legend:Category_6_polar_cyclone id:P7 value:rgb(0.729,0.055,0.055) legend:Category_7_polar_cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/07/2019 till:05/07/2019 color:PS text:Acton (SPS) from:27/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 color:P5 text:Bella (P5) from:03/09/2019 till:07/09/2019 color:P1 text:Casmir (P1) from:04/09/2019 till:12/09/2019 color:P4 text:Debroah (P4) from:01/10/2019 till:05/10/2019 color:PS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:08/10/2019 till:10/10/2019 color:P1 text:Eiji (P1) from:01/10/2019 till:02/10/2019 color:PS text:Floella (PS) from:13/10/2019 till:18/10/2019 color:P6 text:Garfield (P6) from:19/10/2019 till:21/10/2019 color:PS text:Helmi (PS) from:27/10/2019 till:30/10/2019 color:PS text:Irvin (PS) from:07/11/2019 till:08/11/2019 color:PS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:09/11/2019 till:11/11/2019 color:PS text:Jamila (PS) from:18/11/2019 till:19/11/2019 color:PD text:Eleven-A (PD) barset:break from:25/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 color:P2 text:Kevin (P2) from:29/11/2019 till:06/12/2019 color:P1 text:Lachina (P1) from:07/12/2019 till:10/12/2019 color:P1 text:Mannix (P3) from:11/12/2019 till:11/12/2019 color:PD text:Fifteen-A (SPD) from:16/12/2019 till:23/12/2019 color:P5 text:Naoki (P5) from:27/12/2019 till:29/12/2019 color:PS text:Obasi (PS) from:09/01/2020 till:14/01/2020 color:P1 text:Philiana (P1) from:18/01/2020 till:23/01/2020 color:P3 text:Robert (P3) from:26/01/2020 till:27/01/2020 color:PS text:Sammy (PS) from:30/01/2020 till:02/02/2020 color:P4 text:Timmothy (P4) from:05/02/2020 till:07/02/2020 color:PS text:Vara (PS) barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December from:01/01/2020 till:31/01/2020 text:January from:01/02/2020 till:29/02/2020 text:February from:01/03/2020 till:31/03/2020 text:March Seasonal Forecasts Storms Subpolar Storm Acton | Winds = 45 mph ( km/h) (1-min) | Pressure = 985 mbar (hPa) | Formed = July 2 | Dissipated = July 5 }} In late June, a non-tropical low-pressure area located near Wainwright, Alaska, showed some potential for subpolar cyclone formation. The area of low pressure would eventually become more symmetrical and have a wintry mix of precipitation happening inside it. Enough wintry precipitation was recorded in the system for the HTMC to classify the system at a very high latitude of 71.2°N and a longitude of 159.0°W on July 2. The depression would slowly strengthen over the next to achieve winds of 30 kt (35 mph) and a central pressure of 993 mbar. Later in the day on July 3, the system strengthened enough to become a subpolar storm and get the name Acton. The storm would peak as a 45 mph subpolar storm with a central pressure of 985 mbar at 00:00 UTC, July 4. Shortly after peak intensity, the system started to encounter the increasing wind shear and then gradually began to weaken. By 06:00 UTC, July 5, the system was downgraded to a subpolar depression after its very ragged appearance on satellite imagery no longer supported polar storm intensity. Shortly before landfall in Banks Island at 00:00 UTC, July 6, the system degenerated into a polar low as it remained without sufficiently organized rain and snow bands for twelve hours. Shortly after the remnants left Banks Island, they dissipated entirely due to the extremely high shear ridden environment. Polar Cyclone Bella | Winds = 165 mph ( km/h) (1-min) | Pressure = 917 mbar (hPa) | Formed = August 27 | Dissipated = September 1 }} In late August, a non-tropical low-pressure area was noted for potential subpolar or polar development by the HTMC. The system slowly acquired organized bands of snow and rain, which kept steadily organizing further. By 00:00 UTC August 27, the low-pressure area became sufficiently organized to be classified as Subpolar Depression Two-A. Two-A would struggle initially with moderate wind shear and some drier air being absorbed into the system, however, by 18:00 UTC that same day, it strengthened into a subpolar storm and was given the name "Bella" by the HTMC. The storm then started to steadily organize as wind shear lowered and the drier air moved away. As conditions continued to improve the storm became a category one polar cyclone as recon showed sustained surface winds of 80 mph at 12:00 UTC August 28, all while passing near Kodiak Island. Bella continued to strengthen and became a category two polar cyclone while moving away from Kodiak Island at 06:00 UTC August 29 as the eye continued to get better defined. By 18:00 UTC that same day the system jumped from being a 110 mph category two polar cyclone to a 130 mph category four polar cyclone in just 6 hours. However, it remains unclear how this happened, but it was noted that the eye shrunk in size slightly and cleared out and the central pressure fell to 941 millibars. The polar cyclone continued to intensify at a quick pace, reaching category five polar cyclone status at 12:00 UTC August 30 while passing to the south and east of Katalla, Alaska. However, this did not last long as it made landfall in mainland Alaska at peak strength, bringing 165 mph winds and intense blizzards to the sparsely populated area. Six hours after landfall the system quickly weakened to a category three polar cyclone well to the south of McCarthy, Alaska and continuing to move in a general northeasterly direction. It was downgraded to a category one polar cyclone while continuing to move away from McCarthy, Alaska as it raced off to the northeast and weakening back to a polar storm. The now weakened Polar Storm Bella passed directly over Quill Creek in the Yukon bringing sustained winds of 60 mph with blizzard conditions and about seven inches of snow in the area. Bella weakened to a polar depression by 18:00 UTC on August 31 after passing Faro, Yukon bringing sustained winds of 40 mph and snow accumulations of four inches there. The system was lasted noted as a polar depression while over the Nááts'įhch'oh National Park Reserve and degenerated to a polar low soon after. The remnants of Bella would last another 6 hours before becoming indistinguishable to the northwest of Fort Providence in the Northwest Territories. Polar Cyclone Casmir | Winds = 85 mph ( km/h) (1-min) | Pressure = 981 mbar (hPa) | Formed = September 3 | Dissipated = September 7 }} In early September a non-tropical area of low pressure developed well to the south and east of Kodiak Island and the HTMC gave the system a low chance of polar or subpolar formation in 48 hours (2 days) and a medium chance of formation in 120 hours (5 days). Unexpectedly, the system rapidly organized into a polar depression by 18:00 UTC September 3. The depression intensified into a polar storm 12 hours later on 06:00 UTC September 4 and was given the name "Casmir" by the HTMC. Casmir started to rapidly intensify shortly after being named and reached polar cyclone with its peak intensity of 85 mph and a minimum central pressure of 981 millibars while to the west of Prince of Wales Island. Early the next day the system made landfall in Dall Island after it weakened to minimal polar cyclone status of 75 mph and 993 millibars. The now Polar Storm Casmir continued inland in British Columbia dumping a wide swath of 6-8 inches of snowfall over the region with sustained winds between 50-65 mph and higher gusts to 70-75 mph. Shortly after crossing into Alberta the system weakened to polar depression status as its satellite appearance got increasingly ragged but still dumping snowfall accumulations of up to 2-4" in some places and sustained winds of 30-35 mph. By 12:00 UTC September 7, Casmir degenerated into a polar low as it went without sufficient snow bands for 12 hours. The remnants continued into Manitoba before no longer being identifiable a few hundred miles west of the Hudson Bay. Polar Cyclone Debroah | Winds = 140 mph ( km/h) (1-min) | Pressure = 939 mbar (hPa) | Formed = September 4 | Dissipated = September 12 }} During early September an extratropical cyclone near the Aleutian Islands began to show signs of polar development as it began to separate from its fronts and gaining more organized snow bands in its circulation. By 18 UTC September 4, the system had gained enough organization to become Polar Storm Debroah as it already had gale-force winds in its northeastern quadrant. Debroah quickly organized, becoming a category one polar cyclone the next day at 12 UTC as HTMC recon planes found surface winds of 80 mph and a developing eye. The system intensified further to a category two polar cyclone while nearing Unalaska Island, bringing winds of 105 mph and intense blizzard conditions to the island. Shortly after exiting the island the storm weakened in response to higher wind shear and slightly higher sea surface temperatures. The polar cyclone briefly weakened to a polar storm before environmental conditions improved and it began to restrengthen, and by September 7 the system became a polar cyclone again as it moved in the general direction of Kodiak Island. Gradual intensification ensued with the storm reaching category four polar cyclone status while being near Kodiak Island with it peaking with maximum sustained winds of 140 mph and a minimum pressure of 939 millibars while near the city of Old Harbor. Debroah brought severe damage to the island, with many structures being heavily damaged or destroyed. After its closest approach to Kodiak Island, the system began to weaken once again due to increasing southeasterly shear and increasing sea surface temperatures. The weakening polar cyclone made landfall on Evans Island in Alaska with maximum sustained winds between 105 and 110 mph, making it a category two polar cyclone. The storm brought extensive damage to the region, with some structures being damaged beyond repair. As it continued inland, the system continued to weaken, with it dropping below polar cyclone status while passing Anchorage. Continuing to decrease in strength Debroah dropped below polar storm intensity while moving to the west of Fairbanks, and it eventually degenerated to an extreme low while being well to the north of Fairbanks. The remnants completely dissipated less than six hours later after being absorbed into a cold front when it was approaching Arctic Village. Polar Cyclone Eiji | Winds = 75 mph ( km/h) (1-min) | Pressure = 975 mbar (hPa) | Formed = October 1 | Dissipated = October 10 }} During late September, a weak non-tropical low-pressure system formed in the Bering Sea. Initially having sporadic snow showers around the storm, it slowly coalesced into a polar depression at 00:00 UTC, October 1. The system would crawl to its northeast then almost due north as it gradually intensified further into a polar storm, and earning the name Eiji. As it continued almost due north it reached an initial peak intensity of and a minimum central pressure of 992 millibars on 00:00 UTC, October 3. However, shortly after reaching peak intensity, it started to weaken due to increasing wind shear and drier air. By 06:00 UTC, October 5, it had weakened to a polar depression as it started to head northeastward as it had become nearly devoid of snow shower activity near the center. Eiji became a post-polar low eighteen hours later at 00:00 UTC, October 6. The low was noted for potential redevelopment as it continued to the northeast before executing a small counter-clockwise loop on October 7. At 00:00 UTC, October 8, the low regained enough snow shower activity near the center to have advisories re-initiated on Polar Depression Eiji. The rejuvenated depression quickly re-strengthened back to polar storm intensity while approaching mainland Alaska. At 06:00 UTC on October 9, the system reached new peak winds of and a minimum central pressure of 975 millibars just six hours before it would make landfall. As a slightly weaker polar cyclone, it made landfall near Tununak, Alaska with winds of and a central pressure of 978 millibars. After landfall, the system quickly weakened below polar cyclone strength as it continued inland. The weakening storm lost polar storm strength near Red Devil, Alaska and finally on October 11 at 00:00 UTC the system became post-polar as it lost most of its snow shower activity due to being inland as well as an approaching cold front began to absorb it. Six hours later the system became indistinguishable within the front and was last noted at that time. Polar Storm Floella | Winds = 45 mph ( km/h) (1-min) | Pressure = 1000 mbar (hPa) | Formed = October 1 | Dissipated = October 2 }} Polar Cyclone Garfield km/h) (1-min) | Pressure = 864 mbar (hPa) | Formed = October 13 | Dissipated = October 18 }} Polar Storm Helmi | Winds = 50 mph ( km/h) (1-min) | Pressure = 1001 mbar (hPa) | Formed = October 19 | Dissipated = October 21 }} Polar Storm Irvin | Winds = 45 mph ( km/h) (1-min) | Pressure = 1003 mbar (hPa) | Formed = October 27 | Dissipated = October 30 }} Polar Storm Jamila | Winds = 50 mph ( km/h) (1-min) | Pressure = 1002 mbar (hPa) | Formed = November 7 | Dissipated = November 11 }} Polar Depression Eleven-A | Winds = 35 mph ( km/h) (1-min) | Pressure = 1006 mbar (hPa) | Formed = November 18 | Dissipated = November 19 }} Polar Cyclone Kevin | Winds = 110 mph ( km/h) (1-min) | Pressure = 965 mbar (hPa) | Formed = November 24 | Dissipated = December 1 }} Polar Cyclone Lachina | Winds = 85 mph ( km/h) (1-min) | Pressure = 981 mbar (hPa) | Formed = November 28 | Dissipated = December 6 }} Polar Cyclone Mannix | Winds = 115 mph ( km/h) (1-min) | Pressure = 948 mbar (hPa) | Formed = December 7 | Dissipated = December 10 }} Subpolar Depression Fifteen-A | Winds = 35 mph ( km/h) (1-min) | Pressure = 1007 mbar (hPa) | Formed = December 11 | Dissipated = December 11 }} Polar Cyclone Naoki | Winds = 160 mph ( km/h) (1-min) | Pressure = 914 mbar (hPa) | Formed = December 16 | Dissipated = December 23 }} Polar Storm Obasi | Winds = 45 mph ( km/h) (1-min) | Pressure = 1004 mbar (hPa) | Formed = December 27 | Dissipated = December 29 }} Polar Cyclone Philiana | Winds = 75 mph ( km/h) (1-min) | Pressure = 985 mbar (hPa) | Formed = January 9 | Dissipated = January 14 }} Polar Cyclone Robert | Winds = 125 mph ( km/h) (1-min) | Pressure = 946 mbar (hPa) | Formed = January 18 | Dissipated = January 23 }} Polar Storm Sammy | Winds = 40 mph ( km/h) (1-min) | Pressure = 1002 mbar (hPa) | Formed = January 26 | Dissipated = January 27 }} Polar Cyclone Timmothy | Winds = 150 mph ( km/h) (1-min) | Pressure = 919 mbar (hPa) | Formed = January 30 | Dissipated = February 2 }} Polar Storm Vara | Winds = 45 mph ( km/h) (1-min) | Pressure = 1006 mbar (hPa) | Formed = February 5 | Dissipated = February 7 }} Names Category:Polar cyclones Category:Works by Hypercane